A vacuum cleaner typically comprises a vacuum motor that pulls dirt-laden air through one or more dirt-separation stages. As the air is drawn through the vacuum cleaner, there is a pressure drop across each dirt-separation stage. Consequently, the suction power generated at the inlet of the vacuum cleaner is significantly less than the suction power generated by the unrestricted vacuum motor. The suction power at the inlet may be increased by employing a more powerful vacuum motor. However, this inevitably increases the cost, size, weight and/or power consumption of the vacuum cleaner.